The Brooklyn Princess
by PrincessTay
Summary: [My first fic] Mia's life is totally different, once her mom never told her dad they were having a baby. R&R!
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot is the amazing genius who created Princess Diaries, so she owns everything you recognize from the books.

My first story ever!!! So, I promise I'll do my best to be at least a fine story. Oh, and forgive me for some mistakes I may make, because English is not my native language (I'm Brazilian).

The story…when Helen Thermopolis found out she was pregnant, she decided not to tell the father of her baby, Prince Phillipe, afraid he could take her baby away from her. So…so let's get this started.

_Saturday, August 23rd, late night at home_

    When my mom gave me this book for my birthday, saying , in her own words, a journal would make me know more about myself, I almost threw it in her head. I mean, I know I love writing and everything, but all I wanted was a new discman. 

    Anyway, here I am, writing in this thing, because I'm really tired of having the same discussion with mom and my stepdad, Frank, I mean: I DON'T WANNA MOVE TO MANHATTAN!! AND I DON'T WANNA STUDY IN THAT RICH KIDS' SCHOOL MOM AND FRANK WORK ON!!         

    I lived my whole like in Brooklyn, okay, that's a lie: I moved here when I was one year old and before that I actually lived in Manhattan, but I don't even remember. The thing is: before my mom got pregnant with me, she was a single artist living it up in the city. Then, she met my father, a person that I only know the first name (Phillipe) and I've only seen in a picture my mom gave me when I was 10, right before she married Frank. Anyway, she got pregnant and dad lived in a different country, so she figured it out that it would never work and never told him about me. She says that when I'm 18, she'll explain why. Continuing, I was born and mom couldn't keep anymore her Manhattan life-style, so we moved here. 

    What didn't mean life got any easier, it was still tough for her raise a child with her art. So, when I was 6 years old, she started working at Albert Einstein High School in Manhattan, teaching Arts, where she met Frank, then they became friends, fell in love with each other and ended up getting married four years ago. He is a great guy and if it wasn't him helping me with Math, I wouldn't be going to High School at all. 

    The thing is: all I want is going to High School with Julia and my other friends. And Julia, as my best friend should support I little more my wishes…

    "Mia, don't make such a big deal. It's not like you're leaving the country: Manhattan is across the bridge." she said when she came here this evening.

    "Thanks for the support, Julia…" I mean, couldn't she be on my side? I'm her best friend since first grade, when I helped that little girl reach her locker. And from that day on, I've been helping her reaching things (she's really short, only 5'1'', but at least she has breasts).

    "Hey, don't think it won't be hard not having you around all the time, okay? I just think you're overreacting: you're gonna live in the one the coolest places in the world and you will also study in one of the 50 best schools in East Cost. I mean, it's like a passport to a great university. And I'm sure there must be someone nice there, not mentioning boys...they must be just…wow!"

    "You're probably right. But what about _Rocking Saturday_?" _Rocking Saturday_ is Julia's weekly radio show in the communitarian station. Yeah, Julia is that cool: she has her own radio show, and I'm its producer and co-writer, well, sometimes I host the show with her. The coolest part: everybody in school listens to the show, what makes us very popular, but not the cheerleaders' way of popularity, we're "cool". 

    "Well, I guess you can still help me write and produce it. That's our deal: every Saturday, you're gonna come to my house, help with the show and afterwards, we're gonna plan the following week show. Fine with you?"

    "Seems you have it all figured out…"

    "I plan ahead so as to convince myself I won't miss you like I would miss my head if it was gone."

    So, before we started crying, we went watch our favorite movie ever: _Dirty Dancing._ After it, she went home and my mom told me to start packing my stuff, otherwise I'll not finish it in time. Come on, we are moving in a week…

    Well, but I have to say my mother was right: writing helps. Actually it has always helped me, but I never wrote about myself before. Anyway, I just hope she is also right when she says moving to Manhattan will be the best thing the has ever happened to me.

.:: Did you guys liked it?? I know it was king of slow, but I had to explain Mia's life. Anyway, now reviews…thanks in advance!!! Kisses. .::


	2. Someone named Michael Moscovitz

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everybody, but Julia. And I wish I owned Michael (but who doesn't?).

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are great!!! I'm very happy you're liking this fic.

Oh…and, according to the books, today, May 1st, is Mia's birthday. So, Happy Birthday, Mia!!! (and on Thursday is my birthday!)

Here it is…Second Chapter!!!!  Have fun (I really hope!) and review!!!

_Saturday, August 30th, the new place, a.k.a the loft_

    Here I am, writing in here again. But I have to say: I HEART THIS PLACE!! 

    I mean, the loft is very cute and my room is bigger than the old one. Fat Louie just loved the place too. I didn't mention Fat Louie before, right? It is my cat and I love it more than I love anything in the whole world. 

    School starts on Monday, which means I've gotta check if my Queen Amidala underwear is clean, because I just have to wear them for good luck. And I'll need it, a lot…I mean, well, I'm ultra-nervous. I don't know anybody there and I'm freaking out. I IMed Julia, but it didn't help…

**FtLouie: **Hey, Julia! What's up?

**RockGirl25: **I should be asking you that…you're the one who moved out.

**FtLouie: **Moving out was fine. The loft is really cool. ButI'm freaking out: what if I don't make a single friend at the new school??

**RockGirl25: **You haven't even started yet! Geez…stay cool. It's gonna be okay. Oh, I gotta go: John, Claire and I are going to the movies tonight. Bye!

**RockGirl25 has logged off.**

    Great, all my friends are at the movies and I'm here admiring my great Manhattan view…wow! The couple in the next building is having sex with their window open and lights on, that was more than I needed to see for today. I'm going to sleep.

_Sunday, August 31st, __3 AM___

    I just had one of those silly nightmares: I was at school and I realized that I was the only one dressed there (normally, when people have dreams like that, is the other way around, but, hey, mine had to be worse). I was having Algebra class and Frank was naked. I think I will never be able to sleep again or to look at him…

    I guess I should try to calm down, but it is normal to feel anxious about those stuff. Even if I was going to High School with my friends, I would be nervous. It's a change, My Zodiac sign is Taurus and we don't like changes…

    Anyway, I'll try to sleep again…

 

_Sunday, August 31st, __11 AM___

Still freaking out. But the things are about to get better: Julia, Claire and John are coming here to see the new apartment and then we're going to hang out. I just hope I can relax.

_Sunday, August 31st, __9 PM___

    I had the best day with my friends. We didn't do anything special, I mean, we really just hung out. But I still had lots of fun and they helped me a lot by telling me a million times that things will be okay.

    "Mia, you shouldn't worry about making friends. It's the easiest thing on Earth."

    "It's for you, John. I mean, you're a handsome and popular athlete. And you're also incredibly outgoing."

    It's actually kind of unbelievable that a guy like John is in our group. He totally fits the "popular guy" type and he could easily be in that group of popular kids that just talk to us because of Julia's show. Also, he is a sophomore and he doesn't seem to care about being the only guy in the group. I'll tell you: Claire is so lucky of being his girlfriend and I can live a thousand years, but I'll never find such a perfect couple. One more amazing thing about him: Julia and he are the proof that a man and a woman can be just friends. Wow, reading this you may really think I'm in love with John. No way, we're just friends, so we are also a proof that a man and a woman can be just friends. 

    Anyway, the conversation after this was pretty much about if it was easy or not to make a friend.

    "I think knowing people is easy, but making a real friend takes time."

    "I totally agree with Claire." I really do, I mean not everybody that you talk once become a friend.

    "You guys know what? This will be next week's show theme: 'Friendship: is it easy to make a friend?'. And all the songs we will play must be about friendship." It happens again: every single week, Julia gets her show's theme from a conversation we had.

    "That's cool. And Mia could talk about her experience at the new school…" Let's just hope it will be a good experience, shall we?

    And after that, we discussed the show until they all had to go home.

    Now, here I am, getting ready to sleep, or at least try, but the truth is I can't stop asking myself how I will go through four years of High School without them. 

_Monday, September 1st, in the subway_

    I'm in my way to Albert Einstein High School and everything seems to be going well until now: I'm wearing my Queen Amidala underwear, I have clothes over it, my hair doesn't look like hell today and I'm not late for school.

    It's kind hard writing in the subway, so I will stop. Oh, it's already the school station, I really gotta run…

_Monday, September 1st, Frequency Room_

Not so awful until now, but I've just been here for like half an hour. 

    So, I got here and they have those big lists with our names and the numbers of our Frequency Rooms. The thing is there was nobody to show us where the freaking Frequency Rooms were. It took me almost ten minutes to get in the right place. And when I got here I had to find the desk where was the envelope with my name on. Inside the envelope there were my schedule, the places my classrooms are (thank God!!! This school is huge!), including my real Frequency Room, because today Freshmen are apart since we're being "introduced to" the school. I really should be paying attention right now…

    They're just explaining how the cafeteria works. Like someone actually care.

    Oh, no!! My first class of the day is Algebra. I mean, I knew Frank would be my teacher, but I wasn't prepared. 

    Now they're talking of something interesting: "Senior buddies", meaning that poor Seniors are going to be stuck with Freshmen during the next three weeks with the purpose of showing us the school and answering to our questions. That's incredible: we're now supposed to take a paper with the Senior buddy's name written in from a jar and, on our own, find him. Sweet. Okay, now I'm supposed to get mine and after that head to Algebra class.

    Before I leave, my Senior buddy is someone named Michael Moscovitz.

I hope those school procedures I made up are not so unreal. I mean, like I said before, I'm not American, so all I know about American schools I got from books (Princess Diaries mostly), movies and TV series.

Now…if you liked, review! If you didn't, review too and help me being a better writer.


	3. Two jerks in one day

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everybody, but Mia's friends.  
Okay, "Frquency Room" issue: it is Homeroom. I went to a bookstore just to check in in the imported book, that I would have bought if it wasn't so expensive.

And I'm really sorry about being absent for so long. My computer broke and I lost four chapters, then I just couldn't get the story the way I wanted. Then school stole all my hours. But I'm back!!!

Here it goes, new chapter, really different from the lost original...

__

_Monday, September 1st, Algebra_

I have to admit: it's not so weird to have class with Frank. He is actually acting normal and I hope he keeps it, because I don't want to be known as the teachers' daughter, no matter how many times they've been chosen "Teacher of the year". 

Anyway, half of the class has passed and Frank, I mean, Mr. Gianini, is still talking about our program, the tests. And we have a test next Tuesday! He says it will be to show what we've learned on the past year, but 15 of my grade depends on it!! I hope Frank will have time to help me study.

But it's not about a stupid test I want to write about...

I met the love of my life!!!

So, there I was, leaving Homeroom, heading my locker when I saw him. Tall, blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a kind of "I don't care" way of looking at people. And he was next to my locker.

"Hi." I said, having no idea of where my voice was coming, because I was totally lost in his eyes.

"Hey." He actually answered!

"Are you a Senior?" I asked, hoping that he was Michael Moscovitz. Wouldn't it be perfect?

"Yes."

"And your name is..."

"Josh. Josh Richter." Oh...damn Michael. Why I had to get you?

"Not the guy I'm looking for." So this life form of a Barbie doll appeared, and started talking to him.

"Are you Josh? I'm your buddy. Lana Weinberger." Lucky Lana. And she's here, at the same Algebra class I am. By the way she looked at Josh she wouldn't like to exchange buddies.

And I still have to find Michael...

_Monday, September 1st, Physical Education _

Why the teachers here love so much to lecture us?

I mean, after Frank and his "Algebra: This Semester" speech, we had the English teacher talking about the great books we will read and, in World Civilizations, we had a brief explanation about the class (not so brief). It sounded fun and it was.

The teacher proposed a small debate about our first theme: Monarchies. But the small debate became a _huge _debate. This girl who was sat next to me was really against Monarchy and she had a lot to say about it. I couldn't understand half of what she was saying, and that reminded me of Julia.

So, I started to think about calling Julia as soon as I got home to tell her about Josh. Then I remembered of Josh and started picturing how beautiful would be our wedding, we could do it at the beach and stuff like that.

When I got back to Earth, they were still arguing. Not even Julia can be so persistant.

"Wow! Those are strong opinions." I had to open my mouth and make a stupid comment, it's so typical of me. The girl looked at me, her eyes were wide open and her mouth was really squeezed, like she was holding herself not to curse me. Then, she made her final statements and the teacher changed the subject really fast, what gave her a good chance to confront me.

"Do you have any problems?" Ops!

"No, really, I mean, I really appreciate a person with strong opinions and that can defend them. I'm sorry it sounded like I was complaining. Good final statement, by the way." I didn't understand it, so it must have been good.

"Oh, thanks! I'm Lilly."

"Mia. Nice to meet you."

"Are you new? I mean, I'm new because I'm a Freshman, but most of Freshmen here went to the same Junior High and..."

"No, I moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan."

"Cool..."

The bell rang and it was time to go. I liked this girl Lilly, maybe John is actually right: making friends is not so hard.

_Monday, September 1st, Cafeteria _

Making friends may not be so hard, but making enemies is even easier. The Barbie doll, Lana, hates me for no aparent reason.

I was heading to cafeteria and she was hanging next to my locker waiting for Josh. He came and we reached our locker almost at the same time. I said "hi" to both of them (to her, so as to be polite; to him, because we are meant to be).

"Hey." He answered and made me melt.

"Hi. So, what is your name again?" Lana asked, pretending she actually knew me.

"Mia."

"So, Mia, does your mother iron the clothes in your chest? I mean, it's the only possible use for such a flat thing." What a bitch! I felt like crying but hold myself.

"Let's go." Josh said and started walking away. Lana, like a trained dog, went after him. Why such a great guy like him have to be stuck with a girl like that?

I went to the bathroom, washed my face and finally went to the cafeteria. I still wanted to cry but the felling was being overcome by a strong desire of punching Lana (like I would ever do that!).

Anyway, after I got my meal (a salad, some weird beans and a soda), I tried to find a table to sit at and I realized all the tables were occupied. Most were full. And then there was one girl sat all by herself reading a book. Better than eating standing in the middle of the cafeteria. I went over and asked if I could sit there.

"Sure!" The girl acted kind of surprised like she didn't understand why I wanted to sit with her.

"Thanks. I'm Mia Thermopolis, by the way." Ops! I gave my last name. I hope she doesn't know my mom.

"Tina Hakim-Baba. Nice meeting you. Hey, are you related Ms. Thermopolis, the Arts teacher?" Busted...

"Yes, she is my mother."

"She is so cool! A friend of mine who graduated last year told me she is the best teacher here." I felt really proud when she said that. I mean, my mom is cool. I know that, but hearing from others is amazing.

"Thank you."

At that moment, a really big guy, dressed all in black and wearing sunglasses in a closed room came in the direction of our table. I could see he was with a gun. But, before I even had time to freak out, the guy came and talked to Tina.

"Here is your Diet Coke, Miss."

"Thanks Wahim. This is Mia. Mia, this is Wahim, my bodyguard." A bodyguard. The girl comes to school with a bodyguard. Poor girl.

"Hello. Hey, why do you come to school with a bodyguard?"

"My father is afraid someone tries to kidnap or something. He is a petroleum sheik."

"Oh..." I had nothing better to say. I mean, the guy really freaked me out.

She went back to reading and I'm here writing. Well, I lunch finished now. So I'll say goodbye to her and head to my next class: Gifted & Talented, which I'm not. Frank just thaught I could use some extra time to study so as not to be behind my class.

_Monday, September 1st, French _

Why do I need to learn French?

Whatever, I found him. Michael Moscovitz, I mean. The jerk, I mean.

I got to G & T and saw Lilly. So I asked if I could take the sit next to her.

"Sure, Mia. Sit."

The teacher entered the class, made sure if we were all present and simply left. With no lecture nor anything. Lilly then got back to talk to me.

"So, why did you end up here?"

"What do you mean?"

"This class. What is your gift or talent?"

"I guess I don't have any. My stepdad thinks I'll need extra time to study and my mom hopes I find a talent."

"By the way, is it true your parents are Ms. Thermopolis and Mr. Gianini?"

"Yes."

"Well, Math must be no problem to you then." Yeah, I wish! "Wow, isn't it bothering you?" She pointed to this boy playing the violin: he was playing the same few notes since the beginning of the class. Plus, his sweater was tuck into his pants. Who does that??

"Hey, you, guy with the violin, what is your name?"

"Boris Pelkowski, nice to meet you." He had a very strong accent that indicated he was not American.

"Boris Pelkowski? The young violin genious that moved to America to improve his gift . I'm honored to meet you."

So this boy who was watching it all from his desk came to where we all were and entered in the conversation.

"Oh...Lilly having a fanatism crisis."

"Shut up, dumbass. I'm Lilly Moscovitz. I was wondering if there wouldn't be a way of you not to play here." So, her last name was Moscovitz and I kept wondering if she knew the Michael guy.

"I don't know, Lilly."

"I have an idea: you see, there is a supply closet over there with a very thick door. From now on, if the majority of the class agrees, you will play there. Let's vote. Those who agree rise your arms. Okay, as you can see, majority said you gotta go to the supply closet."

"Fair enough, Michael. Is that okay with you, Boris?"

"Sure..." I could see he has fallen big time fo Lilly.

"Good solution, by the way, dumbass."

"Oh, is my little sister giving me a compliment. Don't I feel proud?"

"Shut up." Then it all came together. The guy's name was Michael and he was Lilly's brother, so he was the Michael Moscovitz I've been looking for. When we got back to our seats I asked Lilly about him.

"Hey, is he your brother?"

"Unfortunately. Michael Moscovitz, the biggest geek ever. Why?"

"He is my Senior Buddy." Lilly started laughing, really loud, like this was the funniest thing ever.

"Hey, dorkus!" She turned to Michael. "What did you said earlier about having the luck of not having to put up with a dumb freshman?"

"I said this Senior Buddies thing is just a way of jocks getting stupid freshmen girls to bed. And that until now I'm the lucky guy without one."

"Not anymore! Meet Mia, your Freshman Buddy. Mia, this is Michael."

"Hey, nice meeting you. I've been looking for you all day."

"Now you've found me. Big deal. Lilly, do me a favor and share your buddy with her, okay?" He gave me away, like that. Damn, he deserved Lana.

"My buddy is Felix. I don't even want him, how can I share him?"

"Ha, I can't believe you got one of my friends as a buddy. Plus I got rid of mine. There is a God." What a jerk. He got rid of me? Humpf...

Gotta go now, the class is over and I must head to Biology, my final class of the day. Thank God!!!

.::::So, she met him. And she is not very happy about it. Keep reading, I promise it will eventually change. Now review and make me a happy person!!!:::::.


End file.
